Numb
by Izarin
Summary: ONE SHOT: "Cirucci flipped through the final pages, reading those specific words over and over again; “Pregnant – Confirmed”" Sza/Rucci; PregFic. Implied Sexy Times. A little romantic. Reviews are appreciated!


DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely nothing having to do with anything in this fanfiction. Honestly. All of the characters belong to Tite Kubo; the creator of BLEACH. :D

I'm a huge "shipper" of Szayel/Cirucci; what can I say?

And I'm here to brain-wash you with the idea that Daddy!Szayel is the cutest thing ever. Kay.

Enjoy, comment, I heart you all. 3

------

Why exactly was she getting into so much trouble lately? Sure, she was practically under control of Szayel Aporro Grantz, but normally she _was_ able to keep her hormones at safe levels.

Safe for her.

However, lately, she just lusted for him. Everything about him. It nearly made her sick to her stomach.

Wait, it _did_ make her sick to her stomach. Why else would she be face down over the toilet heaving whatever she had eaten last?

Knowing Szayel, he probably poisoned her food or something. Even though he didn't have a good reason to do such a thing. Ugh, it disgusted her.

And she heaves.

She couldn't stand being sick like this; so whenever she was done puking… she'd ask Szayel what the hell was going on with her digestive track.

_If_ she ever stopped puking.

~~****~~

The Octava was entertaining himself by 'playing' around with his fraccion, Lumina. By playing around, of course, he was rearranging her already fucked up organs; with poor Verona just watching in horror and anticipating whether he was next or not.

The poor… thing was trembling.

"Oh hush, the process is absolutely painless." Szayel muttered.

Or perhaps she was in so much pain that her body had just gone numb.

However, Szayel was bored with this. He'd come back to her later, if he felt like it.

Cirucci then stormed into his lab, letting her hips explain her current mood. "Octava." She nearly growled.

"…Privaron." Szayel was completely unphased by her expression.

The Lolita was taken off topic by Lumina's limp opened body on Szayel's gurney thing, though. "What… are you doing to her?" She asked, with more curiosity in her voice than anger.

"Nothing important, let's go into a different room." The pink haired Espada placed his hands on Cirucci's back and gently pushed her out of his domain.

Thank goodness, the strong smell of blood could make Cirucci throw up the remainder of her stomach. When had she been able to smell blood so clearly? Oh, nevermind.

"Now, what do you need?" He asked, offering Cirucci a seat on one of the chairs he had set up in his 'relaxation' room.

"What the hell did you do to me?" She hissed, not rejecting Szayel's offer.

"…" He was silent, "What do you mean, Privaron?"

"You did something to me. You tainted my food or some shit, I've been puking like crazy."

"…Why would I poison your food? You're my partner."

"Because you're _sick._ You probably wanted to test out some freakish experiment on me."

"…No, I have designated specimens for that, Cirucci. Not to mention, I've never cooked for you."

"…Liar." She scoffed.

Szayel rolled his eyes, pushing his glasses onto the bridge of his nose. He chuckled, though not out of humor. "I'm not lying, joking, playing a prank on you or anything of the sort. Why are you acting like this? Are you feeling ill?" He placed his hand on her forehead, as if he were checking for abnormal temperature.

"Ill isn't even the way I feel right now." She pushed his hand away, turning in her seat. "I can't even describe it."

"Well, I can't help if you can't describe your symptoms, Cirucci."

"I can describe my symptoms. Let's see; I've been puking non-stop. Actually, I've been starving and then puking up everything I've been eating!"

"Bulimia, perhaps?"

"I'm not looking to loose weight, Szayel." She glared. "I've been so tired too, probably from throwing up so much…"

Szayel had some research papers out on his table, going through each one of Cirucci's symptoms as she named them, he narrowed his eyes, letting them drift over towards the purple haired privaron.

"…Has your sense of smell been rather… high quality, lately? What about blatter conditions and bloating?"

"Well yeah, odd considering I'm … um…"

"Late?"

"Yeah."

Szayel raised an eyebrow, finding the proper medical file that explained all of Cirucci's symptoms. This couldn't be good. Not at all.

He hesitated before continuing, "I'll… need to take a blood test." He stated.

Cirucci nodded, preparing for whatever Szayel had to do.

She hated being sick.

~~****~~

_Szayel chuckled, having this woman in his arms was all he could ever ask for. She was his definition of perfect. _

_If only she could stop sleeping around with the others._

_However, this was the night he would make her his forever._

_Locking their lips together with such passion, this night would carry on forever. _

"_Tell me, Privaron… who do you belong to?"_

"_Y-you… I belong to you."_

"_Say it again~"_

"_I'm yours."_

~~****~~

Szayel strolled through the white halls of Las Noches, with a serious look on his face. The papers he had were in his trembling hands, it was all of the proof he would need. Cirucci was stubborn, and she wouldn't believe anything that came out of his mouth.

That would be a problem for the scientist.

He arrived at her domain, which was nearly abandoned by now since she had been spending most of her time with him, pushing the door opened oh-so gently, only to find the purple haired privaron curled up on her bed.

"I can't take it anymore, Octava." She muttered through her pillow, when she heard him walk in. "The pain is unbearable."

"…You're in pain, Cirucci?"

"Yeah. Stomach pains to a horrible degree."

"Shit."

"I'm dying, aren't I?"

"No."

"Well, that's good to hear." She scoffed, turning her head so she was looking at him, now. Szayel decided to sit down next to her balled up body, placing a hand on the top of her head and running his fingers through her soft purple hair, which, for once, wasn't in their standard pig tails.

"What's going on, Grantz?"

"Cirucci. I ran your samples through… more than five times and it came out the same each and every try."

She leaned on her elbow, lowering her eyebrows.

"You're pregnant."

Cirucci's eyes widened, irises shrunk, and she sat up straight, never taking her gaze off of the pink haired man.

"I'm not joking, either." He sighed, "I have the results, if you don't believe me."

"No. No I'm not." She bit her lip, "Why _should _I believe you? Can you just leave? It's probably just a stomach virus, it'll pass… it'll pass."

"Leave? We need to talk this out, Cirucci. I'm not making things up."

"Whatever. I'm pregnant then. We'll talk it out later. I just want to be alone."

"Knowing you, you'll probably ignore this until you start to show, and by then, it'll be too late."

"Too late for what?"

"To decide whether to keep it or not."

"I'll stab myself or something."

"Cirucci, this is my child too."

"…And why would you want to waste your time with me and a child? How are you sure that it's even yours?"

"Because I do care about you, Cirucci. And you've gotten off to a good start, you haven't been sleeping around, I'm proud of you for that." He paused, "There's no one else who could be fathering it besides me."

"I just want to be alone. Okay? I'm the mother here, I decide if I want to keep it, or if I even want you in it's life. Maybe I'll go to the human world and raise it there or something. Maybe I wont. I need _time _Szayel, _time._ I can't think of why you're taking this so well."

"I had my moment of panic, already, Cirucci. Think of how I felt when I saw the test results come up positive." Szayel stood up, placing the papers on Cirucci's bed, "I'll give you your time, but don't think that I wont come back for answers." He spoke, turning on his heel and walking out.

"And if you really are thinking, rather than sulking… try to make the right choice… for… all of us."

Cirucci jumped when she heard her door slam with Szayel already outside. She just wanted time to herself to take all of this in. Why was this even possible? An arrancar, pregnant. It was almost blasphemy.

She looked at the papers that Szayel had left on her bed. No way that she could read them. They were filled with a bunch of terms that she had never heard of before, how he was able to read these so simply was beyond her.

Cirucci flipped through the final pages, reading those specific words over and over again; "Pregnant – Confirmed"

And the very last page,

"_Cirucci Sanderwicci; _

_Age: N/A_

_Height:5'5_

_Weight: 120lbs_

_Status: Pregnant – Confirmed._

_Gestation: Around four to five weeks."_

Four to five weeks? That was nearly a month ago. Had it been that long since he claimed her?

"Shit." She fell over onto her side, clutching onto the pillow. Before all of this, Cirucci was actually going to bring all of her bed items to Szayel's domain, which is why there were boxes stacked up against the walls.

Maybe it would be best if she were to just try and sleep.

~~****~~

_Cirucci hissed through her teeth, gripping the covers of his bed ever so tightly. _

"_Szayel…"She groaned, as he kissed the crook of her neck, feeling up her torso, stopping at her breasts. _

"_Scream for me, Privaron~" He mumbled into her skin, making her shiver._

~~****~~

Purple eyes fluttered open. How long had she been asleep? She turned over, only to find no one by her side, she wasn't in his arms.

What happened last?

She had trouble sitting up straight, feeling like she had no strength left at all. She peered at the clock, and it was nearly 3AM.

She moaned. So tired.

That was interrupted when she felt the urge to throw up again, her back hunching over, though none of the contents of her stomach escaped her lips.

Thankfully.

Cirucci swung her legs over the side of her bed, and stood up. She felt heavier.

And her fears were confirmed when she turned to the mirror. Her abdomen, though barely noticeable, had a small little bump. Small, but definite.

"How long… ?" She asked herself, surprised at the sight.

She was too cold to stay in her bed by herself. Maybe Szayel could bring peace to her mind.

Grabbing her pillow, she slumped over to his room, slipping through the door so quietly, however he still heard her coming and was sitting up in his bed when she entered.

"Privaron." He mumbled, wiping loose strands of hair from his face.

"How long has it been?"

"A little more than a month."

"…Oh."

"You never told me what you wanted to do."

Cirucci placed herself next to the pink haired scientist, leaning on his chest, "I guess I dozed off." She sighed, completely ignoring his comment. "What was wrong with me?"

"…You were in some sort of comatose state. Conscious, but you would barely move. I was afraid."

"Of what?"

"That depression had gotten the best of you."

"Depression?" She asked, vocals cracking. "I didn't even know, I can't even remember anything. I just feel like I was numbed for so long. And an entire month passed…"

"Cirucci…" He gave her a look of sympathy, wrapping his arms around her neck.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered, "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry." Tears began to stream down her face. Dammit, why was she so _weak? _

"I'm sorry."

Szayel was confused, why was she apologizing over and over again? She sobbed, but the only words that escaped her lips were "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be sorry. You did nothing wrong." He told her, the confused expression never leaving his face.

"I feel like I have to, though. I don't know what to do, I can't ignore it anymore. You were right. It's too late to think of a solution now."

Szayel shook his head, squeezing Cirucci's small body in his arms in an attempt for comfort. He shut his eyes, moving his hands to her waist. "Hush~ Things will work out. What do you think the right thing to do, is?"

"I don't know. It's pretty fucking scary knowing that you're close to parenthood." She sighed, trying to calm herself down. "But… it's… soothing at the same time. I can't be angry or devastated about this."

Szayel rested his chin on Cirucci's shoulder, tightening his grip on her only slightly. "It's up to you. I'm content with whatever decision you make."

"I don't care what the consequences are. It's my body, I do what I want with it." She smiled, turning her head so she was practically breathing in Szayel's pink hair, taking in his scent. "One kid can't do any harm."

"I'm glad you made that decision." He grinned, having his amber eyes lock with her purple ones. "I was able to get some pictures in; after that I honestly didn't want you to say no."

"Ugh, you tested your equipment on me while I was basically unconscious?"

"There was no harm in it." He chuckled.

"Freak."

"Whore."

---

I hope this was enjoyable. :D

I'm already working on another one-shot pertaining to this story. Pff.

~Ricochet~


End file.
